Falling Apart
by Blumacaw13
Summary: It all started with a simple party. That turned into much more. That won't be a problem, will it? TerrixOC TerryxOC SulleyxOC RandyxOC ArtxOC SquishyxOC
1. Meeting and Formation

I do not own MU or its characters. I do however own Karli, Carly, Star, Sally, Nikki, Valerie, Hector, Brody, Brock, Sonya, Florence, Joseph, Charles, Lori and Leon.

**Here are the voices of my OC's**

**Karli Malaura: Rihanna (Battleship)**

**Carly Malaura: Jennifer Lopez (Ice Age 4)**

**Star Gralapy: Julia Louis-Dreyfus (Seinfeld)**

**Sally Teargreif: Kristin Wigg (Despicable Me 2)**

**Nikki Nickolo: Bette Midler (Parental Guidance)**

**Valerie Marlo: Marisa Tomei (Parental Guidance)**

**Hector Perry: Robin Williams (Jumanji)**

**Florence Perry: Holly Hunter (Titanic)**

**Brody Malaura: Ben Stiller (Night in the Museum)**

**Brock Malaura: Adam Sandler (Big Daddy)**

**Sonia Malaura: Julie Andrews (The Princess Diaries)**

**Charles Malaura: Hector Elizondo (The Princess Diaries)**

**Joseph Boggs: Nick Nolte (Arthur)**

**Lori Boggs: Susan Sarandon (Cats & Dogs)**

**Leon Perry: Will Ferrell (Megamind)**

**Falling Apart**

Terry and Terri and Art were down in the basement of the Oozma Kappa house, playing a game of table tennis. Squishy walked down the stairs. "Wow, since when did we have a ping pong table?" he asked.

"Since Terri began his sports obsession. While dancing." Terry groaned.

"I heard someone has their eye on one of the cheerleaders." Sulley said to Terri, a devilish smile appearing on his face. He had already been down there, sitting on the couch with Mike, who was stuffing himself with Mrs. Squibbles's cookies.

"How'd you know that?" Terri asked, turning to Sulley, who was still smiling.

"INCOMING!" Art shouted as he hit the ball. Terri, too slow to react, got a ping pong ball right in the eye.

"OW! Shoot, where'd that come from?!" Terri asked rubbing his eye. "Art! You do know that hurts, right?"

"Hey, I yelled incoming." Art shrugged.

"You did?" Terri asked, showing he hadn't been listening. Art smiled, and then nodded. "Great, now he's one point ahead of me. At least I wanted a break any way, my hand's getting sore."

"Great, now you're a sore loser."

"No I'm not—oh, wait, all of us are that last part." Terri said. Terry smiled. "Ah, who am I kidding, she's semi popular, she's not gonna like me…"

"You haven't met her yet, when you meet her, you'll find out if she likes you." Mike said with his mouth full.

"I CAN'T JUST WALTZ UP AND INTRODUCE MYSELF, SHE'LL THINK I'M CREEPY!" Terry reached over and slapped his brother.

"Calm down Terri." Terri turned away from his brother.

…

Karli Malaura walked to her locker, grabbing out one of her books. PNK's Carrie walked over and shoved her. "Awww, pretty Karli isn't so pretty is she?"

"Shut up, Carrie, before I turn you into a sleeping beauty. For good." Carrie laughed with the other PNK members.

"You couldn't hurt a fly." Karli snapped her fingers and a baseball bat appeared in the air, and flew over and hit Carrie in the side of the head and she ran away crying. "You hit me with words; I hit you with a baseball bat." She said, walking towards her dance class.

She was a little excited; she had been invited to an Oozma Kappa party, which was a big thing for her. She hadn't been invited to anything since she and her sister Carly were 6. Once dance class was over, she headed to her dorm to get ready, where her roommate, Valerie, a monster sort of like Squishy, but with dirty blonde hair, was waiting. "THIS IS EXCITING! THIS IS EXCITING!" Karli squealed. She jumped onto her computer chair, causing her to spin over to the desk that was in their room.

Valerie sat on her bed, putting her make up on. "I got my eye on Squishy." She smiled, with a wink.

"I got my eye on no one; I've never met them before."

"Well, neither have I. But I still like Squishy." Valerie laughed. There was suddenly a knock on the door. Karli jumped to the door. "WHO IS IT?!" She asked.

"JUST LET ME IN!" A male voice exclaimed. Karli unlocked the door then got hit in the face with it as Randy burst in, closed the door and locked it, then realized what he did. "Oh, sorry, are you okay?" Randy asked, a little worried.

"It's nothing, just a bloody nose." Karli smiled, grabbing a few tissues.

"God, thank god I'm not that strong. NOW HIDE ME FROM CRAZED FANGIRLS!"

"CAMOFLAGE AGAINST SOMETHING!" He camouflaged into the desk, just before some of the school girls broke the door opened. The PNK girls were there, while the other girls walked off in sorrow, they didn't find Randy.

"Well what do ya know, it's kinky Karli."

"Leave us alone, Carrie, we've done nothing to you." Valerie scowled.

"C'mon girls, we'll deal with these girls later." Carrie smiled, as the PNK team walked out the door. It began to rain outside.

"Great, how the hell are we gonna get to the Oozma Kappa house?!" Valerie said, stomping one of her feet.

"Easy." Karli said, zipping up her hoodie, "We run."

…

Karli and Valerie bolted towards the OK house, Karli's mascara starting to stain down her face. "Oh perfect…" Valerie started t run out of breath.

"We gotta take a break otherwise I might just die."

"It's right there." Karli said, pointing out how close they were to the Oozma Kappa house. They made it there and Karli knocked on the door. It opened.

"Karli, Valerie! You made it! We'd almost though you'd forgotten." Squishy said as he shut the door. He helped Valerie up and then they made eye contact with each other. The songs were playing from an IPod doc, through Terri's iPod touch. Karli wiped her makeup off, then sat in the corner of the room, drawing a picture in a small scrapbook she carried with her everywhere. Sulley whispered something to Terri and Terry, and Terri shoved him a little. Terri and Terry made their way over towards Karli, who was continuing drawing. She looked over and saw Terri and Terry.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Terry with a y." Terry introduced himself.

"Terri with an i." Terri smiled.

"Karli with a K and an I." She smiled. Terri and Karli's eyes linked.

"Oh brother. Literally." Terry sighed.

"Do you wanna dance?" Terri asked her. Terry jerked his head up at this.

"No, no, don't, no-,"

"I'd love to." Terry slumped. Karli got up and danced to the song that was currently playing. She randomly began to sing it.

"_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?" _Karli then realized they had stopped the music to listen to her, and that everyone was cheering. Terri stared at her, smiling. "What did I just do?" Karli asked.

"Something that makes you more beautiful…" Terri smiled. The music began to play again. Karli smiled.

…

Terri, Terry and Karli sat opposite each other. "So you sing huh?" Terry asked.

"Um, yeah." Karli shrugged. "What about you guys, you sing?"

"Sometimes."

"Show me please." Terri and Terry rolled their eyes, then the words just came out.

"_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose as the dust settles around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Grey clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes…" _They finished as Karli smiled and clapped.

"That was really good guys!" Terri blushed and Terry smiled.

"Thanks Karli." He said.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Karli?" A voice asked. Karli turned her head to become face to face with her twin sister, Carly.

"Carly?" Karli asked. They hugged. "Carly, these are my new friends, Terri and Terry."

"Nice to…meet you." She smiled at Terry and Terry smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too." Terri and Terry said.

Later on that night, among lots of talking, dancing and singing, A new group was formed by Karli.

CAT. The cast away tomboys. They couldn't think of anything else that would suit them. Valerie, Karli, Carly and a few other girls, Sally, Nikki and Star were the members. And there was something else on Karli's mind.

Terri.

She knew she had feelings for him. But she didn't know how to tell him. What if he didn't feel the same way.

But he was the only one he asked to dance with.

That can only be good, right?

**I hope you like it so far, next chapter's gonna have some more funny things and some more romance and friendship.**


	2. First Date and Big News

**So we've met Carly and Karli, and CAT has been formed. And there is love blossoming, siblings liking another pair of siblings.**

**Falling Apart**

Karli was happily sleeping in her dorm, when…

SMACK!

"OWW!" She opened her eye, looked up and saw Terry and Terri looking at her. "What was that for?!" She asked.

"We need you to come with us." Karli smirked.

"We're not going anywhere." She smiled, blowing out the single candle the brothers were holding. The room became pitch black, but Karli could see everything because of her cat abilities.

"The light switch, where's the light switch-, OWW!" Karli cracked up laughing as the twins crashed into the door. She picked up a ruler and ditched it at them, hitting Terry in the head with it. They whipped around, but still couldn't see anything. They heard something shatter on the ground, and Terri began to scream. Terry slapped him to shut him up.

"Karli? Valerie? Are you even there?" Karli only just kept in a laugh and began to make noises and then moaned like a zombie. Terri started pounding on the door. "HELP US! THERE'S A ZOMBIE IN HERE! HELP! HE'S GONNA EAT OUR BRAINS!" More moaning, groaning and scary noises. Terri and Terry did their best to hug each other. Terri began to cry.

"I want my mummy!" He cried. The light flickered and turned back on and Valerie sat on her bed with a tape recorder. Karli was gone from her bed. Valerie had cracked up laughing as Terri wiped his eye and Terry wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Where'd Karli go?" Terri asked. Terri turned his head to see Karli freakily staring at him and almost had a heart attack. She almost died laughing.

"Your expense just then was the funniest thing I've seen in months." Karli snickered.

"Well, we thought we were inside a real life paranormal activity." Terri wailed. Karli rolled her eyes and gave them a big hug, to which Terri blushed deeply.

"Oh, I'm sorry." When Karli pulled away, Terri grabbed her hand, which made her blush a little.

"Now will you come with us?" He asked calmly. Karli nodded, and Terry and Terri walked her outside, Terri still holding Karli's hand. Valerie smiled.

"Tarli. They'll make a great couple one day." She smiled, then went back to sleep.

…

Terri, Terry, Karli and Carly, who they picked up on the way, arrived at an old house in Monsters University. "We saw this place and we thought it could make a good Sorority house for you guys." Terri smirked as Karli looked around. She gasped.

"This is amazing! Everything's still in here!" She squealed and ran up to one of the beds and jumped on it. "This is so, cool!"

"So, did we do a good job?" Terry asked. Carly ran up and jumped next to her sister. Karli pounded her fists into the air.

"HELL YEAH!" She squealed. She pulled herself to sit up, Terri and Terry walked over as Karli and Carly jumped off of the bed.

"Uh, Karli, there's sort of something I wanna ask you." Terri said, looking away.

"Well?" She asked, encouraging him to keep going. He then looked up and looked her in the eye.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Karli's breath was taken away then. She then nodded.

"I will." She smiled.

"Speaking of which, there's somewhere I wanna take ya, and someone I wanna introduce ya to."

…

"WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE!?" Karli screamed from the car that was being driven by Terri and Terry.

"We haven't driven anything in 3 years!" Terry snapped at her. "ALMOST 4!" They backed into the driveway of a sort of old house. They opened the door and hopped out, as well as Carly and Karli.

"Um, where are we?"

"Our parent's house." Terri shrugged, knocking on the door. A monster that looked like Terry opened the door.

"Terri, Terry, come in, and your friends, come on in!" He said. Another monster, female, with two horns and wavy hair jumped up.

"TERRI! TERRY! YOU CAME TO VISIT US!" She said, giving them kisses, leaving lipstick marks on their faces.

"Oh, crap, are they here? Say I died!" A voice from the kitchen hissed.

"We can here you Leon." Terry yelled back.

"Ah, shit." Leon cursed.

"Who was that?" Karli asked Terri.

"My stupid brother, Leon." Terri rolled his eye. "He's an Internet Addict."

"Leon Perry, you better put another coin in the swear jar, right now!" Their mother, Florence, snapped.

"Ah, the ol' swear jar. I almost got rich cause of that." Terry laughed.

"But that wasn't always the case; especially with some of your English homework, you cursed your head off." Terri smirked a little. Terry rolled his eyes.

"You lost it, huh?" A feminine voice said as Carly stepped up, a sexy look on her face.

"Y-yeah. Mum, Dad, this is Carly and Karli. Our…dates." Terry muttered the last word, knowing his dad, Hector, was gonna say something.

"Are they gonna last ten seconds as well?" Hector smirked. Karli put her hands on her hips.

"No, they are not." Terri said. "They're special." He smiled, grabbing Karli's arm.

"Leon, get your brothers a piece of cake please." Florence asked. Leon entered the room about two minutes later with two pieces of cake.

"Here's your cake, bros." He said, smooshing the cake in Terri and Terry's faces. He then dusted his hands and walked away.

"You've got some cake on your-," Karli started.

"I see it." Terri stated.

…

The next morning, Karli fixed up her hair and headed off to get breakfast. She sat at a table with her fellow CAT members, and the OK guys. Nikki was flirting with Art, and Art was getting pretty nervous. Karli sat down next to Terri and Terry.

"Hey, Terri, Terry."

"Hey Karli."

"Karli, come here for a second." A voice asked. She looked over to see Sally beckoning her over. Karli got up and walked over to her fellow member. "I've got a secret that I've been hiding from everyone else, but I've learnt to trust you over the last month or so we've known each other."

"So what is it?" Karli asked.

"I'm engaged to Sulley." Karli gasped and gave her friend a hug.

"Wait, engaged, did I hear right?!" She asked.

"Well it is my senior year after all." Sally shrugged.

"I guess." Karli shrugged. She looked over at her friends. Suddenly Terry yelled,

"KARLI! BEHIND YOU!" Before she could react, Carrie hit her in the back of the head with a bat. Carly, Terri and Terry rushed over, while Sulley grabbed the bat and snapped it in half. Carrie hissed and her eyes glowed red. She stormed off in a huff.

…

After classes were finished, Terri and Terry grabbed Carly and Karli and dragged them to the river. The moon and stars shone brightly, their reflections glowing brightly in the water. "It's just a river. Why was it so important we came here?" Carly asked.

"Patience." Terry shushed her.

"Jeez, this is a really good first date."

"Lay down right…here." Terri said, lying down in a place on the grass. Karli lay down beside him, and Carly lay down beside Terry. On one of the edges of the hilly river side, their friends sat with their friends. Art and Nikki sat together, Mike sat with Kiara, Sulley sat with Sally, Squishy and Valerie, Even Don and Sherri were there. "One…"

"Terri, why are you counting?"

"Two."

"Three." Terry finished; just then, the sky was illuminated by fireworks. Karli gazed with awe, grasping one of Terri's hands. She then rolled over to look at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Did I make tonight enjoyable?" He didn't receive an answer of words. Just a kiss. When she pulled away, she nuzzled him.

"More than enjoyable." She purred.

"You wanna dance?" he asked her. She nodded and they got up, Terry also decided he would dance with Carly. They began to dance.

_**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**_

_**Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face**_

_**There's no one quite like you**_

_**You push all my buttons down**_

_**I know life would suck without you**_

_**At the same time, I wanna hug you**_

_**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**_

_**You're an asshole but I love you**_

_**And you make me so mad I ask myself**_

_**Why I'm still here, or where could I go**_

_**You're the only love I've ever known**_

_**But I hate you, I really hate you,**_

_**So much, I think it must be**_

_**True love, true love**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

_**True love, true love,**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you**_

_**Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings**_

_**Just once please try not to be so mean**_

_**Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**_

_**Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)**_

_**You can do it baby**_

_**At the same time, I wanna hug you**_

_**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**_

_**You're an asshole but I love you**_

_**And you make me so mad I ask myself**_

_**Why I'm still here, or where could I go**_

_**You're the only love I've ever known**_

_**But I hate you, I really hate you,**_

_**So much, I think it must be**_

_**True love, true love**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

_**True love, true love,**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you**_

_**I think it must be love**_

_**Why do you rub me up the wrong way?**_

_**Why do you say the things that you say?**_

_**Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be**_

_**But without you I'm incomplete**_

_**I think it must be**_

_**True love, true love**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

_**True love, true love,**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you (like you)**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you (like you)**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you**_

**A/N: Well, second chapter's complete!**


	3. Capture and Criminal?

**Falling Apart**

"Randy. Randy. Wake up. Randy." Randy stirred as his name was repeated over and over again. He opened his eyes to see Karli staring at him. "How long have you been under the desk?"

"Since those fan girls came after me…"

"THAT WAS NINE DAYS AGO!" Karli said, falling back onto her bed. "Ugh, if this is the side effects of love I don't want to be in love anymore."

"Whoa, whoa, wait, you're in love?" Randy asked. "With who?"

"Terri Perry." Karli sighed. "I kissed him."

"WHOOOO!" Randy cooed teasingly. "Don't worry, I'm in love too."

"Really? You, Randall Arthur (Made up middle name) Boggs, is in love?" Karli asked. "With who?" She asked.

"Star Gralapy. She is like a magic spell gone wrong but gone wrong in a good way." Karli then looked at him like, 'Huh?' Randy smirked, expecting that.

…

In another dorm, two brothers and another two brothers shared a room. Terri and Terry Perry and Brody and Brock Malaura. Brody and Brock were Karli and Carly's brothers. They both had green fur and dark green hair. They were both in ROR, wearing their red and orange-yellow jackets.

"You are dating my sister, yeah?" Brock asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Terri said. Brody's ears perked up and the cat/snake got right in Terry's face.

"And you are dating our other sister, yeah?" He asked. Terry bit his lip and nodded, Brody starting to freak him out. "You better give her what she wants, or she'll kill ya. With words."

"But any way. Always look on the bright side because you'll find sunshine, silver linings and rainbows!" Brock said, posing like a girl. Terry, Terri and Brody all looked at him like he was really weird. "Don't worry; it's just my scare strategy. I act all innocent, make them laugh and then I scare." He did his scare, causing Terry and Terri to scream. Brody and Brock just cracked up laughing.

"And you call yourselves scarers!" Brody snickered and high-fived Brock as they headed out the door. "Good one, bro."

…

Carly sat by her mirror applying her make-up and putting jewelry on. Why? The night of nights, her prom was tonight. She was wearing a dress that sort of looked like this: . /imgres?sa=X&rlz=1T4ADBF_enAU314AU314&biw=1680&bih=770&tbm=isch&tbnid=Wd7NROdkJ4FVfM:&imgrefurl= long-peacock-dress-peacock-ball-gown-2013-2014&doc id=q7q4im8rBOx59M&imgurl= wp-content/uploads/2013/03/red_peacock_dresses_lon g_ball_ &w=620&h=1002&ei=5WkZUt6tG8ekkAXQqYGwCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=606&vpy=346&dur=2375&hovh=286&hovw=176&tx=87&ty=237&page=2&tbnh=138&tbnw=86&start=57&ndsp=70&ved=1t:429,r:63,s:0,i:280

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's open." She said, straightening her dress. In a second, her sister walked in and grabbed her sister's arms. Karli was wearing the same dress as Carly, and looked as if she'd been crying.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Carly asked.

"I'll playback the conversation I had with Terri on my phone this morning."

"_Are you coming to the prom tonight?"_

"_Yeah, you're still my partner, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah, I am, don't worry." She noted he sounded drowsier than usual._

"_Terri, are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine Karli!"He snapped._

"_Terri!" She snapped back._

"_Don't worry, K, I'll be there. I promise."_

Then he hung up. "What if he doesn't show up?"

"They will. Terri and Terry never break a promise." Carly assured her, grabbing a bottle of beer. "Let's go."

…

At the prom, Terri and Terry sat waiting. Britney from PNK was behind the bar table as the bartender offered them a drink. "No thanks, no drinks for us." Terry declined politely, while Terri reached for the drink with one hand. Terry slapped his brother's hand away. Terri sulked. Karli and Carly stepped in smiling. They stood back to back, the slit in the side of the skirt of their dresses revealed a fair bit of their legs. They looked drop dead gorgeous. Everyone stood to the sides of the room to reveal Terri and Terry, both with smiles on their faces. The four walked towards each other then walked up onto the stage. The track began to play.

"Yo, Monstropolis! This is a track to get ya all moving! Everybody, one, two, three, LET'S GO!" Carly yelled. Everybody began to dance to the beat and clap. Karli started.

"_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... __I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. so real_

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it…" The track switched and Terri began.

"_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me!_

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)!" The track changed yet again as Carly began.

"_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If you're an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor  
Don't stop keep it moving  
Put your drinks up  
Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor  
Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to L.A. New York  
Vegas to Africa (Dale!)_

Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody, drink a little more  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a  
Tonight we gon' be it on the floor…" The track changed for the last time as Terry started.

"_Wish I knew then what I know now, but, I, I  
Can't change the past no matter how I try, I  
So I'ma get up and dance, you know  
Cause this might be my last chance (whoa)  
Like there's nobody around  
Even gravity can't keep me down_

Everybody get it started  
I'm on top of the world, what a feeling  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm undefeated, undefeated (yeah)  
No one told me what I could be  
Now I'm walking on air, what a feeling  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm undefeated, undefeated, tonight

Undefeated…" They all sung their own parts.

"_When all you got to keep is strong…"_

"_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh…"_

"_Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor…"_

"_So I'll live today like it's my last one…"_

_Their songs clashed and Karli broke it._

"_Oh, woah,woah woah woah Oh YEAHH!"_

"_When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along…"_

"_S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it…"

"_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor…"_

"_What a feeling (yeah)  
To be undefeated  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Undefeated, tonight  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh  
Undefeated!"_ They posed as they finished then enforced a group hug.

…

Carly headed off to the bathroom. She stared into the mirror in the girl's bathroom, and then felt herself slammed into the wall. She was face to face with a male human. "Did you take them out yet, or not?" He asked, placing a hand to her throat.

"I-I…no. I haven't." The man smashed her into the wall again and Carly began to lose consciousness. He strangled her, tightening his grip slowly. He completely cut off her airways.

"Kill them tonight, or I grab my gun and pull the trigger." He growled. He then grabbed the cloak he was wearing, waved it, and he was gone.

Carly walked back out into the prom, and kissed Terry on the cheek. "I gotta go sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as she walked out, then cried as she ran to her dorm and grabbed a knife. "I'm so sorry, Terry…" She waited for the prom to finish, and then headed to the OK house. She climbed to Terry and Terri's window and climbed through it, only to see them sleeping peacefully. Carly loomed over them, lifting her knife, it shaking in her trembling hands. She slumped, and then made her decision.

She couldn't kill them.

Carly tried, and then just cut all four of their arms, and both of them screamed in pain. Carly tried to get out the window, but the boys managed to get the light on just in time to spot her. "Carly?!" Terry yelled tearfully. Terri was already crying from the pain. She quickly scuttled out the window with a whimper.

"D-Don?" Terri asked, knocking on the neighboring wall. Don groaned and trudged over to their room.

"Ugh, Wha-," His eyes caught the sight of their bloody arms, the blood stained knife on the floor and the smashed window.

"C-Carly…S-She…" Terry stuttered, and then cried, forgetting the pain in his arms. Karli, who had slept over, tiredly trudged over with a yawn.

"What's going on?" She asked. "What happened?! Are you alright?" Squishy tried to push through, but Karli bent down and pulled him towards her. "Squishy, don't look, sweetie." She said calmly. Don led the boys downstairs to fix them up. Squishy gasped when he saw the knife lying on the ground. Karli began to cry. She took Squishy to his room, leaving Art, who sat staring at the knife. "Whoa, trippy." He chuckled, and then walked away.

…

Mike, who had woken from the screams, went outside to investigate. "Hmm. This doesn't make any se-WHOA!" He yelled as he was pulled into a bush. He became face to face with Carly. "Carly, what are you—you did it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did it, but I was actually ordered to kill OK. By a human."

"WHAT!?" She shushed him.

"He almost killed me tonight. And he's going to kill me now."

"Okay, so, what are you gonna do? Maybe we should tell the CDA."

"NO! No, no authorities. They'll take me away. I don't want that. I'd kill myself first." Mike went speechless.

"I don't want that either." Carly looked at him. "You actually did something badass tonight. But you also saw that even the darkest side of your heart was lightened by MU. You relised your purpose in life. Terry needs you more than anything right now, please, don't give up on him. Come with me."

…

Terri was straight faced as he listened to his music. He looked at his sobbing brother. "I'd give you a hug, bro, but it's kinda hard." He tried comforting his brother. "Terry, please stop crying, it's not like you." Terri tried again. Carly and Mike then came in through the front door, and Terry turned his attention to the door from upstairs.

"TERRY!" Mike called first. Terri fist pumped as he and his brother went down stairs.

"Terry!" Carly tried.

"Hello, Traitor." Terri said in a dark voice, adding an evil laugh. Terry slapped him. Terri looked at the floor.

"You tried to kill us." Terry said, stepping back a little.

"But I didn't, did I?"

"No, but-,"

"And you should know I chose to spare your life, because later this week I will be dead, lifeless, and extinct! Can you even begin to think about what it's like to have no control over your own life? To trust a person and put your life in their hands then get ordered to kill the one you love the most? To be turned savage and thrown into prison since you were eight because your parents chose to ignore you and because the pretty one was your one eyed little sister, you ended up in the human world, get trapped by a human magic man named Vector, come back to the monster world to University where I proceeded with my mission, and now I'm in this situation, only because I love you more than anything in this world? DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND ME YET?!" Carly screamed. Terry and Terri both went speechless.

Suddenly, cages dropped over all of them except for Squishy and Karli, who upon hearing the cages, hid under Squishy's bed. They began to listen to what was going on. A cold male voice began to speak.

"_Don't worry, you'll make it through the night. If you behave." _He spoke. Karli crawled out to watch the situation arising downstairs. A human stood in the middle of all the cages. Squishy watched too. He stood with three monsters. Leon.

And Brody and Brock.

"My brothers!" Karli wailed quietly. Vector, the man, threw a blanket over him, Leon, Brody and Brock and the cages, and just like that,

They were gone.


End file.
